The Bird and the Dog
by Mollyone
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!Harry, a werewolf, and Draco, a veela, find love and happiness in each other; but can Draco save Harry when a mad werewolf decides that Harry is the perfect mate for him? DM/HP Slash,smut,mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry, a werewolf, and Draco, a veela, find love and happiness in each other; but can Draco save Harry when a mad werewolf decides that Harry is the perfect mate for him? Read and follow Harry and Draco as their relationship grows and they face danger to stay together.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot. The beautiful characters belong to J.K. Rowling .

Pairings: DM/HP, BZ/RW, GW/HG, RL/SB, TN/PP(pansy not peter eww!),LM/NM, etc…

A.N: . This story happens on a world where werewolf and veelas live in their own villages on the woods, and the wizards don't mess with them nor do the veelas and Weres use wizards' laws, there are no bad fillings between wizards and other creatures, they just prefer living away from the wizards. That's all.

A.A.N: I wrote this story because I love stories of creatures and since there isn't any that mixes these two creatures, I decided to try. Also, this is my first fic ever so please be nice * pout and does puppy eyes*, and I'm Portuguese so if you see any mistakes please tell me, and if any of you would like to be my beta I would be very grateful *smiles and winks*.

* * *

The Bird and the Dog

Chap.1 My beautiful mate

Life is so unfair, seriously, why do I have to take care of the kids? Just because I'm a (unmated) submissive doesn't mean I can't be with my (unmated) dominant friends. What, they think I would let them jump me or something? But no, as my dear mother said "until you're found your mate you're a temptation for them, and is best save then sorry". So, here I am, in the middle of the forest, looking for those brats, while my friends are having fun at the village. And why didn't they listen to mum and stayed near me and the other subs, on a full moon none the less, but no, they had to disobey and go running around. Now I'm the one who has to come looking for them, and where are they anyway, I'm looking for them for half an hour now, and I'm already so far away from the pack….

Wait, what was that noise? it must be them. It came from those bushes, didn't it? As I walk in the direction of the bushes I can smell them, my little sisters, but there is another smell that I can't quite place, but two things that I'm sure is that, one we are definitely not alone and, two my little sisters are definitely afraid.

Okay, so this is really not good, 'cause if my sisters are afraid it's because there is a really bad thing near us, for they are one of the bravest kids I've ever known.

As I advance to the little meadow behind the bushes I see them, just two little, very frighten, orange-brown wolf cubs (they are only 6 years old). But the problem it's that surrounding them are five adult veelas. Now, veelas and weres don't necessarily hate each other, but we definitely don't welcome intruders on our territories.

As I see them closing up on my sisters, I don't even think twice, I leap forward, jumping the bushes, and to my sisters' side, the only thought on my mind being, _protect them, protect your family._

The veelas look stunned for a moment, probably surprised at my sudden appearance, but the look is gone as soon as they see that I'm alone, _they know that I'm no match for the five of them_, I thought, _and I know that too_.

_But I will not go down without a fight! I may be a sub, but I'll die before I lose my baby sisters! _

"_Lucy! Alice! When I say so you'll run as fast as you can! Do you hear me!? I'll distract them so you can escape, when you're near the pack call mum and dad."_I say to them through our pack mind link (I would call my parents through it, but the pack is too far away, we have to be at a certain distance to be able to speak through the link, except between mated couples).

"_But I'm scared Harry, what if they catch us?"_

"_Don't worry Lucy; I'll distract them long enough for you to escape. And don't you worry about me! I'll be all right."_

"_But--!"_

"_No buts Alice! You'll do as I say!"_ As I say this, the veelas start walking toward us, very slowly as if to not scare us into running, _well if they think I'll stay put while they attack us they are very much mistaken!!_

"_Now! Run! Don't look back!" _

As my sisters take of running as fast as their little paws take them, I jump forward, right into a blonde, and strong looking male veela (by the looks of it there are four males and one female).

At first, he doesn't do anything, a little chocked at the sudden explosion of movements (me jumping and my sisters running), but as soon as the chock came it's gone, and he's pushing me of him.

As the others try helping him to throw me away I retaliate and try and bite them and scratch them, but they're too many and are able to grab me and throw me across the field.

Catching the opportunity, I take of running, away from them. The only problem? My pack is on the other direction, but of course in my panic I don't notice that, and keep running, with them right on my tail.

As I keep running, one of them almost catching me, almost being the key word, as I'm known as the fastest from my pack, not even my alpha is faster then me, I start seeing a clearing, but I only notice what it really is when I'm already in it.

A village.

A veela village.

Their veela village.

_Oh shit._

As I stop, stunned, in the middle of the village, with the veela who were chasing me right behind me, stopping any opportunity of escape, people (veelas in their human form unlike the ones behind me which are in their bird form) start stopping to look at me and at the others behind me.

In my stunned state, I absently notice that it isn't a big village, probably the same size as ours, with a few adults, a few teens and a lot of children. The houses are displayed on a circle , with a few stores here and there, a cozy looking café, a few gardens, dogs and birds are walking around, there are one or two small looking farms and a slightly bigger house that must be the one of alpha(or whatever they call their chief here).

But as I start getting out my shock-induced-stunned-state, I notice this beautiful smell coming from the Alpha house. It's the smell I've been waiting for since my birthday a month ago, it makes me feel safe, loved, and warm inside. It's the smell of…

My mate.

The one who will protect, love and be always with me.

The one who will make my pain go away.

The one who will make me whole.

With nothing else in my mind apart from the thought of my mate , I start walking towards the house, veelas forgotten, until I'm 6 meters away from the door.

And that's when my world stops.

Right there, on the doorway, looking right into my eyes is my beautiful mate.

_God, he's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen._

And with that last thought on my mind, my world goes black.

* * *

So? Bad? Good? What do you think? I know it probably sucks, but, hey, it's my very first fic, it's bound to not be good.

Please review, I really, really need to know what you think to make it better, and if you have any ideas for the fic I would love hear them (more like read them, but you know what I mean) because although the beginning it's all in my head, the rest it's still missing.

And remember, I would really like to have a Beta, especially an English one.

Okay, Okay, I'm going now.

Bye! *closes laptop and goes away*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back, as promised, with a new chapter! This one is bigger and i hope you like it.

A.N: They are veelas and Weres, so they do not use wands, their magic, it's wild magic, raw, and the only thing that they have to do to use it is point their hands and will the magic to do what they want with their brains, they do not use spells or whatever.

So, on with the show!

The Bird and the Dog

Chap.2

**(Draco's POV)**

(Earlier that same day)

Today would be a special day. That was the feeling I got when I woke up. _Something great is going to happen today. _I thought as dressed myself, but didn't duel on the thought for long.

When I was ready I went downstairs to the dining room, to have breakfast with my family. When I entered the room; a big room, with high windows, a roaring fireplace and a table that could sit twelve people in; my parents are already there waiting for me so that we can have breakfast all together. It's one of our family's traditions, to eat all three meals together as often as possible, that way we can strengthen our family bond.

As I seated myself on the sit at the left side of my father, him being seated at the head of the table and my mother at his right side, I turn to him and ask.

"Father, could I come with you and the other hunters tonight?"

"Draco, you know very well that you must stay and concentrate on finding your mate."

"Yes, of course I know father, but I have been trying for three day now, and I can't seem to be able to find the direction of the pull." I say, frustrated that my father doesn't understand my problem.

"Well, then it seems that it's time for you to spend some time in the library looking for a way to find him or her." My father says, very slowly, as if saying something to a little child.

"And," he continues as he gets up from his sit "why don't you go and talk to Blaise, I heard that he's been having trouble with finding his mate too, you two could help each other."

With that last comment said, my father leaves, giving my mother the perfect opportunity to speak to me alone.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure you'll find him sooner than you think." My mother says warmly, trying to calm my despair.

"I know, but it's so difficult to know that he's ther--…. Wait, what? How do you know it's a him?" I ask, finally catching up with what my mother said.

"Oh, you know, I'm a female, it's what my sixth sense is telling me." She says, smiling mysteriously at me.

Sometimes, when she talks like this to me, I wonder if she Sees anything, I mean the Black family is known for having Seer blood, it would be perfectly normal if my mother could See, maybe not like a fully fledged Seer, but little glimpses from the future.

"Very well, mother, if you say so, I shall believe it." And, as I say that, I get up; give my mother a little kiss on her cheek, and leave to go find Blaise.

Blaise's house it's the second biggest house on the village, only second to ours, and it stays right next to the library, although we don't usually use it, 'cause mine is much better. As I walk through the village, I see Blaise talking to Pansy, one of our friends, in front of the library, and walk up to them.

"Hey, Drake." Pansy says as she notice my approach, which makes Blaise turn around to me.

"Oh, hi Draco, I didn't notice you."

"It's okay, I wanted to talk to you," I shot a pointed look at Pansy but she doesn't notice, or at least pretends not to notice, with her you never know.

"Alone." I after seeing that she isn't going to get my look.

"Oh, okay, then I'll see you later Blaise, bye. Bye Drake" She finally leaves. It's not that I don't like her, of course not I love pansy, but, god, is she a gossip-spreader.

"Draco, that was kind of mean of you, don't you think?" Blaise says, sending me a glare, but you can see the laughter in his eyes.

"Of course, you're right, I should go and apologize for my rudeness." I say sarcastically.

"Okay,okay, I get it" he says, laughing, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks, now serious.

"Actually, it's my father's idea, he thinks that maybe we could help each other out, you know, about finding our mates."

"Ah, yes, I haven't thought about that, but it's a good idea. So have you got any luck lately?"

"No, not even a direction." I say, dejectedly.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one," he agrees, also dejectedly," but, hey, we can't give up. What was the clue you got?" He asks as we start walking towards my house.

The "clue", as he said, was the glimpse that all Veelas got from their mate on their seventh birthday, on exactly midnight.

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of confused, you see, all I got was, the feeling of fur, green eyes and howl. Does that mean anything to you?" At this, Blaise's head snaps sharply at me, and I see a mix of feeling cross his eyes: shock, suspicion, and then confusion.

"That's what you saw?" He asks, very slowly, as if afraid from the answer.

Confused by his reaction, I say, "Yes?" it came out more like a question than a confirmation.

"Ookay, this is getting kind of weird."

"Blaise, what are you on about, you're not making any damn sense." I curse, frustrated that he is making me even more confused than I already was.

I notice that we are already at my doorstep, and open the door so that we can enter and go to the library. I enter first and signal Blaise to follow, we go upstairs in silence, until we reach the library. We enter and sit on secluded corner near the windows, and that's when Blaise speaks again.

"Listen, I know I'm not making any sense, but hear me out first and then you can take your own conclusions, okay?"

"Okay, explain."

"Well, I was shock at first when you told me your clue because, my is very similar."

"How so, similar?" I ask, suspicious.

"Hum, there are a few differences, like I didn't hear a howl, but I saw a full moon, and I didn't see eyes, green or not, but heard laughter. Oh, I almost forgot, the fur that I touched was this orange-brown color, really pretty if you ask me, and the fur was so soft, I think I could pet it for hours, and—"

"Blaise, you're bumbling." I interrupt him.

"Oh, sorry," he, grins sheepishly at me and continues, "so, what about you, tell me more about your glimpse."

"Well, it really is very similar to yours, which is very suspicious; I touch fur although it's black and not orange, I see the green eyes, and I hear a howl… oh, and I smell forest, although first I thought it was earth."

"Yeah, I smell that too!" Blaise says excitedly. "Do you think our mates are together? Or, maybe they're family?"

"I don't know Blaise, I really don't know. Look, let's look for something on the books, okay?

"Maybe we'll find something."

"Oh, okay."

With that said, we summon a few books on tracking and start looking for a way to find our mates. After the first book, I look at my watch and see that it's time to eat lunch. I call some house elf and ask politely for some food. Although we do have a few house elves, they are paid and work for the whole village not just for my family. After finishing lunch I return reading, but just after more two books, I find myself reviving my glimpse of my mate.

Flashback

_I was lying on my back, on the bed, looking at the ceiling, waiting for midnight and thinking about my mate. I gazed at the clock on my headboard table; 11:59, it says._

' _At any moment now' I think looking at the ceiling again._

_And then, it starts._

_The first thing I see is black, it shins at the moon gaze, I feel this urge to touch it, and as I don't see anything wrong in that, I do, and that's when I discover what it is._

'_It's hair' I think feeling it slide in between my fingers, 'No, not hair, fur'._

_While petting the black, soft fur in front of me and wonder to what it belongs to, I see a flash of green, and turn my head away from the fur to see what it was._

_Eyes, that's what I see; startling green eyes, in which I think I could drown myself into. _

_The eyes never leave mines, taking my heated gaze steadily and giving me one of their own. They search me, piercing through my own eyes, and looking into my soul, in search of what, I don't know. But they must've found what they wanted for they're giving me an approval look, as if I'd just passed a test._

_And then, I hear a howl. It's an animalistic sound, one which no human shouldn't be able to understand, but I find myself understanding its meaning._

_It's a cry for help, of want, no, of need, and an instinct, to go and make the despair of its owner go, away blossom inside my very being._

_And, as the vision starts to fade, I smell the scent of earth, no, wait, not earth, forest; it smells of life and water and earth, all together._

_But then the vision stops._

End of flashback 

As I get back from my memories, I look at Blaise to ask if he found anything, but see that he is no longer reading the book, but looking interestedly out of the window, and into the street of the village. Curious about what could be so interesting on the outside, I follow his gaze, and that a crowd is gathering on clearing. _Maybe my father came back early? But it's only 21:00? Hmm… maybe I should go and see what it's going on_. I thought as I start gathering my books.

"Hey, Blaise, maybe we should go and see what is going on?" I ask, but it sounded more like affirmation.

"You're probably right, besides it's already quite late, I must go home anyway."

With that said, we start making our way downstairs, to the front door. I was at the beginning of the staircase when the smell hit me, and with such force that I stop midstep. But after the initial chock, I start running to the door, two steps of a time, with only one thought on my mind.

My mate was here, right through that door.

So, when I reach the door, I take one shaky deep breath and open the door.

And, when saw what was in front of me, everything made sense; the fur, the howl, the smell; everything.

For, right in front of me, was my mate, a beautiful black furred, green eyed, wolf. But, one moment I'm looking into my mate's emerald eyes, and the next his eyes are closed, and he's falling, unconscious, in to the dirty ground.

* * *

Tuntuntuntunnn.

Is harry okay? Why is he unconscious? And why does Blaise's mate smell like harry?

Find it on the next chapter.

And don't forget, review, review, review!

Kisses

Molly*


	3. Chapter 3

The Bird and the Dog

_For, right in front of me, was my mate, a beautiful black furred, green eyed, wolf. But, one moment I'm looking into my mate's emerald eyes, and the next his eyes are closed, and he's falling, unconscious, in to the dirty ground._

Chap.3

**(Draco's POV)**

As I saw my mate falls to the ground, I jump forward instantly, catching him in mid fall, and then lowering him carefully to the ground. Confused at what could have made my mate lose conscience, I look up from his lithe form to look around for an explanation.

What I see makes a sense of betrayal and anger well up inside me. There, in front of me, pointing a hand towards the place my mate had fallen from, was my father, looking out of breath. As I realize that it was him who had attacked my mate (with magic of course), I leap forward, transforming into my bird form, and grab my father's neck roughly. He looks shocked at me and starts to ask me what the hell was I doing, but I interrupt him.

"You _dare _to attack my mate?! Father or no father anyone and I mean _anyone_ who dares to attack my mate will wish they would have never been born! What do you have to say for your self?!" I snarl at him, tightening my grip on his neck to show him how serious I really am.

"M-mate? But I didn't know! I was thinking he was going to attack you! You have to understand that I didn't mean to attack your mate, I didn't even know it was him!" My father said, stuttering at the beginning but finishing on a steady tone. But my rage doesn't subside, and I continue to snarl at my father.

"You didn't know?! If you had fucking paid attention you would---"

"Draco, you know your father wouldn't harm your mate in any way." My mother intervenes before I can say anymore, talking to me in a soothing voice if not a little concerned for her mate and son.

"And beside, your mate needs you now; you should go take care of him." When she says this I remember about my mate's furred form lying there unconscious on the floor. That thought makes me let go of my father's neck immediately and return quickly to my mate's side. I crouch next to him, looking at his body for injuries, finding none, I pick him up, and without looking back at crowd that had gathered to watch the show, leap forward spreading my white wings and fly to the open window of my bedroom, my mate safely in my arms.

I enter the window carefully as to not hurt my mate and lock the window after. I put my cub tenderly on the queen size bed (they live on a forest, I couldn't make them live like royalty, although they still have a lot of comforts) covering quickly with a blanket so that he doesn't stay cold during the night. After making sure his comfortable and warding the room with magic, I settle myself on the alcove near one of my windows, relaxing for the first time in days. _My mate is safe and here, with me, where he belongs. Oh, and what a beautiful mate I have, even in his wolf form his beautiful. _I think happily as I look at the sleeping form of my cub.

_Hmmm…I wonder what he looks like on his human form, no matter it will be just has beautiful. _I think smugly, taking pride on the adorableness of my mate. A yawn escapes my mouth, and I walk to the bed, settling myself at my mate's side and snuggling closer to him, lying a protective and possessive arm on him. I sniff, inhaling my mate's delicious scent and fall asleep, thinking happily that finally, _finally_ I have my mate, safe and sound, with me.

**(Normal POV)**

Harry slowly started to stir from his sleep-induced-state. But he felt so warm and comfortable on his bed that he really didn't want to wake up; so he willed his body to relax and go back to sleep as he snuggled closer to the warm, hard body next to his….

Wait, what? Body? But, sense when had he shared his bed with someone? And then the events of last night came rushing into his mind like a waterfall, he remembered everything, looking for his baby sisters, running from a bunch of angry veelas, finding his mate….

_My mate!! I found him at last!! _Harry thought almost saying it out loud simply because of the happiness that the thought bought to him, before he caught himselfand notice that the body that was next to his had started to move. _I must be him, my mate! I am on the bed of my mate! _Harry took an intensive look at his mate's back, he could see the muscles working as he tried to find a better position to lie on, and, if Harry looked close enough he could even see some little, barely noticeable, feathers on the spot where his wings had sprouted last night from. That bought something else to Harry's mind.

_My mate's a veela. _He thought with a little glee. _Well, it's a good thing Padfoot is a veela, if he wasn't I'd probably know nothing about them_, Harry thought, grateful that his godfather had taught him the ways of the veela.

He looked back at his mate to see that he was already awake and looking at him with a content smile. Harry blushed at being caught staring and looked away. _I probably look very girly, blushing and looking away as a lovesick chick_, He thought bitterly; he sometimes was still a little bit angry with the fact that he looked so girly, even for a sub, for, although he wasn't the only male sub he was the one who looked more feminine. _Well, Ron is a sub too. But, of course Ron is still as tall as a tree, while I'm shorter than most girls. _And it was true, while most subs were small, Ron was quite tall, standing 6'3 while Harry was only 5'6, but, although he was as tall as most doms he was still lean as a sub and, like Harry, he wore his hair past his shoulders giving him a slightly more feminine look. _Well, I would like to cut my hair, at least if it was short it wouldn't make me look even more girly, but nooo, mum said I couldn't cut it because it would look like a rats nest. _

…

And, while Harry was there, blushing, looking away and thinking to himself; his mate was lying beside him, propped on an elbow, a content smile on his face as he watched his mate's face while the other thought.

Draco was thinking, while watching his mate, that his mate was absolutely stunning. He could define his cub's nuked form from beneath the blanket, the slightly round hips, the muscled legs and arms, and the flat stomach and tuned chest, which was slightly uncovered, showing a flat nipple. But, as much as Draco liked looking at his mate's body, he thought it was best to break the silence.

"So, did you sleep well? I hope the bed was to your liking." Draco said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh! Ah.. y-yes, I slept very well, thank you." Harry said, a little startle by the sudden question.

"I'm Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"So, how did you ended up here? Not that I mind, god knows how grateful I am for your presence." The veela asked, curious.

"Well, yesterday was the full moon, and I was supposed to look after my baby sisters, because it's the job of the subs on our pack to…" Harry trailed off, remembering about what happened to his sisters.

"Oh, no, my pack must be so worried! I have to go! What if my sisters didn't make it to the pack safely?! Oh, my god, I really have to go!" By now, the werewolf was in total panic, and trying to leave the bed, if it wasn't for the firm grip his mate had on his arm.

"Harry, calm down! Your sisters should be fine. I sent an eagle with a message to your alpha and to your parents explaining the situation, you don't need to worry." Draco reassured his mate, in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of panicked. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to my baby sisters."

"It's okay, I understand. Look, how about we get dressed and go downstairs eat breakfast? And then you can meet my parents, my mother will simply adore you." The blond boy said, a little amused at the end; 'cause it was true, Harry was so adorable that his mother would probably go into to mother mode and start pampering his cub.

"Oh, okay, if you say so." The wolf said, a little unsure about meeting the veela's parents.

And so, they got dressed, with Draco leaving for the bathroom to give his mate some privacy, and went downstairs, to confront a concerned (although extremely happy) mother and a slightly apologetic father.

* * *

And here is the next chapter, I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday but I was a little tired.

So, I hope this chapter clarifies some things and of course that you like it. I'm trying to update of two in two days or so.

Don't forget review!

Kisses

Molly*


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, This is not na update!

Second, I am so sorry! I really wanted to write this story, because i think it has a good idea for the plot, But sadly, i can´t bring myself to finish it. I feel that i'm too green as a writer to write a story as big as this one, and probably overestimated myself when i started to write it. So, i've decided to put it up for adoption. If anyone is interested in continuing this story please PM me. And, again, I'm really, really sorry! T_T I know, i know, i'm a horrible author! Forgive me!

Hugs and kisses from,

Mollyone


End file.
